Sara
Short Description Sara is often portrayed as keeper of knowledge, strategist, or Weapon creator/distributor. She has little to no powers but knows almost all of the secret rooms and locations of mystical places (she knew the location that Dominic was stranded on). Abilities None, just the power of KNOWLEDGE Personality and Traits Intelligent, Helpful, Determined, Hardworking, Power hungry, Anger Management Issues Pets Ferox Ferox is a white wolf that Sara found in the woods and raised. Ferox and Bellum work as one mind when in combat. Bellum Bellum is a silver wolf that Sara also found in the woods and raised. Ferox and Bellum work as one mind when in combat. Cara Cara is an arctic fox that Sara adopted online and was unexpectedly shipped to her. Relationships Furchner Ex lovers, had a sort of Romeo and Juliet sorta thing before Hana shot him. (Blames it on stress and Satan) Also zombeh Furch and Dmarco chased Sara from her house to the base. Raquel She and Sara work close when planning attacks, Raquel being leader and Sara being Strategist, when Raquel is unavailable Sara will often take over, or help lead another group. Dominic She stole Furchner from Dominic, Sara and Dominic get into a fight, Sara wins. Also in The Dare Sara has had Pagonoism before. Hana Sara provides Hana with her signature weapon, her bedazzled pistol. Alexis Sara and Alexis, along with Xander, stuck together when knocking out the Zombehs and when researching Xander Sara and Xander, along with Alexis, stuck together when knocking out the Zombehs and when researching. Ethaniel Sara picked Ethaniel on her way over to the base, she and Ethaniel had to deal with the PDA from Jai and Nina. She also turned around seeing Dmarco Sara has known Dmarco for many years (preschool days), so he knows a lot of information about her, like where she lives, which is how He and Furch managed to find her house and chase her from there to the base as a zombeh. Koa Sara witnessed Koa's near death, by Hana, and Koa had to patch up Dominic after the brawl. Quotes “There’s a possibility of him changing back, but there’s something inside him, he’s trying so hard to keep it in.” page 5 (The Dare) “STOP! Let it burn, it will be easier to rebuild the school then to remove this horrid virus from the student body” page 6, (The Dare) “What the worm are you both doing on Ms Taylor’s table!!” page 6 (The Dare) “Hana will help you, we don’t want any of them to escape while you guys are having a makeout session or whatever else you two might do” page 16 (The Flip) “Furch? Oh yeah I think he in the place thingy where we shoved all the Zombehs.” page 21 (The Flip) “WHO DAT!?” page 28 (The Flip) “If you would like to volunteer to be my human punching bag, then we can save supplies” page 30 (The Flip) “c’mon Dom I thought you were the leader of the reptilian brotherhood, yet you go down on one little trip” page 31(The Flip) “oh the poor baby, looks like I cracked his spine in half” page 31 (The Flip) “So ummmmmm Wanda how long have you known them? And also people how have none of you ever mentioned THAT DOM HAS A WORMING GIRL FRIEND I AM GOING INTO SHOCK HERE! Also Wanda do you have paganoism? Because if so no offense I ain't catching that worming dease AGAIN.” pg 45 (The Return) “Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain at all.” pg 47 (The Return) “Uhhhhh guys you know that it's rude to break someone's mailbox with someone's head and body then not do anything for them” pg 48(The Return) “I can hear Raquel screeching from here…” pg 48 (The Return) “OKAY WHO LET HANA ON TUMBLR AGAIN?!?” pg 49 (The Return) “Can we just stop fussing over Furch’s probably dead twin or whatever and get back to talking about the house ya?” pg 52 (The Return) “Ew. You smell like demon and greasy hair” pg 53 (The Return) “So we now have no food, another room broken and all because of AN ORANGE? Hana you might be more cursed than Kaija” pg 57 (The Return) “Yeah you finally get a break Ms. Cinderella.” pg 57 (The Return) Trivia * Provided Hana's pistol and the sleep bullets in the Zombeh Apocalypse * Has contracted Paganoism before * Knows about the secret rooms hidden in the classrooms * Owns two wolves * Owns an arctic fox Category:The Gang Category:Characters